


Tumblr Prompt Collection

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Tarot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short, probably uber-fluffy prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> got a few tumblr prompts recently, figured what the heck, I'll toss 'em up here too, because why not. will update tags/rating if/when necessary.
> 
> feel free to [send me some](http://relucant.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you would write a fic that had a divination method in it.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Dean grumbled, dropping his head into his hand.

"Oh, c'mon," Charlie chirped, shuffling the tarot deck. "It's Halloween. Can't we do some _fun_ spooky shit for once?"

"Charlie, every day is Halloween for us." Dean sighed, then reached out his hand. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" 

"Um." Charlie snuck a peek at the instructional guide on her thigh. "Shuffle these! Then hand 'em over."

"Jesus. Fine." Dean shuffled the cards, then handed them back with a flourish. "Go ahead. Tell me I'm about to hit the lottery."

She rolled her eyes, flipping the cards in her hands, then laid one on the table.

"Three of Swords."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"Uh -- this card is supposed to represent the past -- and it's --" Charlie snuck another glance down. "Sorrow, heartbreak, grief?"

Dean snorted softly. "Gee, y'think? In this life?"

"Hey, it's on point," Charlie protested. She flipped another card over. "The Lovers."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Case you haven't noticed, I ain't havin' too much luck with the ladies lately."

She just watched him for a moment, no judgment in her eyes, and he flushed. "Shut up."

"Dean --"

"Shut up," he reiterated, pleasantly. "That one sounds pretty straightforward, yeah?"

She eyed him for a moment longer, then sighed. "The second card is the present. Love, relationships, alignment of values. I mean…" She hesitated, toying with her hair. "You and Sam seem to be on the same page for the first time in awhile, right? And you and Cas…"

"There is no me an' Cas," Dean grunted, ignoring the twist in his stomach.

"Dean --"

"Don't start, Charlie. It -- he's an angel. It don't matter what I might -- it doesn't matter. We done?"

"Um -- just the future," Charlie murmured, clearly beginning to regret the game. "We can just --"

The door banged open, and Cas wandered into the library, shaking the rain from his hair.

"Hey, Cas!" Charlie squeaked, standing up. "We were just --"

"You shouldn't toy with that," Cas informed her, but he reached out to fold her into a hug. "The Three of Swords and the Lovers?" He plucked another card from the deck, ignoring Dean's yelp of protest, and laid it on the table.

"Death," Dean said quietly. "So that's my future, huh?"

Cas hummed. "Eventually. Probably. But --"

"It doesn't mean, like, _death_ -death," Charlie cut in. "It means, more like -- change. Growth."

"Beginnings," Cas offered. He squeezed Charlie's shoulder, but his eyes stayed on Dean. "If you want them."

"Um." Dean coughed. He listened to the faint sound of Sam cursing at the books in the library, looked at Charlie leaning into Cas' side, at Cas' oceanic gaze trained on his face. "I -- yeah. Beginnings. Beginnings are -- good."


	2. Magic Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Dean and Cas find a magic mirror in the bunker.

Sam clattered up the stairs, dropping into a seat at the kitchen table across from Dean and Cas with a sigh.

"Dude, I think we just got Harry Potter'd by the Men of Letters."

Dean's face lit up. "What? How is that not awesome?" He paused. "Unless we got, like, a basement basilisk or somethin'. Less awesome."

Sam snorted softly. "No basilisks, but no broomsticks either. Unfortunately. No, uh, I was looking through some basement storage, and I found this weird-looking mirror --"

"Holy shit, the Mirror of Erised is _real_?" Dean interrupted. "Jesus. Guess as far as shit from the wizarding world goes, s'pretty harmless. Okay, hit me: how many fuckin' dogs did you see in the mirror?"

"Just one," Sam admitted quietly. "And… and Jess."

Dean kicked himself. "Yeah. Sorry, little bro. Guess even Dumbledore said that should could drive you mad."

Sam half-shrugged. "Yeah, well. You guys were in the mirror too, so, at least I got some of it, right?"

Dean's face softened further, and he reached out to squeeze Sam's shoulder, but Cas just blinked confusedly.

"What is the… 'Mirror of Erised'?" he asked, fingers quirking into air quotes.

"What?" Dean asked, turning to him. "Dude, Metadouche hooked you up with all that pop culture and he didn't give you Harry Potter? Man, that guy's a dick."

"I think that's been established," Cas agreed.

"Anyway. Uh -- in the books, it's a mirror that shows us, uh, 'the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts.'"

"Yet you call _me_ the nerd?" Sam asked in disbelief. "While you got Harry Potter _memorized_?"

"Shut up," Dean informed him, blushing slightly. "It's a fuckin' classic. Uh, shit, I guess we should take a look? Probably should just throw the thing out the window, but I gotta admit, I'm a little curious."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Can't blame you. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll just see yourself in the Impala filled with naked chicks."

"And beer," Dean added, pushing his chair back. "Maybe some burgers."

Sam rolled his eyes, but he led the way back to the basement, Cas trailing behind.

Finally they got to one of the least-used rooms in the labyrinthine basement, crammed with objects ranging from the clearly supernature to seemingly mundane. Dean paused in the doorway, eyeing the tarnished mirror standing at shoulder-height in the corner, then finally stepped forward, into the line of sight.

Immediately he stepped back, sucking in a breath like he'd been punched. He was still flanked by Sam and Cas on either side, but -- _of course Mary would be there_ , he thought savagely, his eyes locked onto her sad, smiling face. _Like a minute goes by you don't wish she was here_.

But behind them all stood John Winchester, a hand on Dean's shoulder, with a look of open, affectionate pride on his face, an expression so foreign on his features that Dean had to look away, throat burning.

When he dropped his gaze his eyes landed on Cas, stoic and serious as ever, and the sudden knot in his stomach loosened slightly. _At least I got Cas_ , he reprimanded himself. _I got Cas and I got Sammy. Shit ain't so bad_. But his eyes drifted down the image in the mirror, eventually coming to rest on the space where Cas' hand was interlinked with his own, thumb rubbing over his knuckles in a gesture of clear, unquestionable intimacy.

He swallowed harshly, fingers flexing, the phantom pressure of Cas' hand in his nearly palpable. _Stupid_.

"Uh, yeah," he finally said, clearing his throat. "Beer, chicks, the whole nine. I'm a simple dude. Cas? Lemme guess -- wings back, heaven's all band-aided up, God's decided to start doin' God-shit again? Never met the Winchester fuck-ups?"

Cas didn't rise to the bait, his eyes shifting around the mirror between whatever he saw. He watched for a few moments, head in its customary tilt, then turned to Dean. Hesitantly, he reached out, picking up Dean's hand and linking their fingers together, until their postures perfectly matched the reflections in the mirror.

Dean's eyes went wide, but he tightened his hand reflexively, and something tense and nervous left Cas' eyes.

"No, Dean," Cas said softly. His eyes went to Sam, then to Dean, then down to their joined hands. "I don't see anything at all."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
